Problem: $g(x) = 5x^{3}-5x^{2}+3(h(x))$ $f(n) = -2n^{2}+5n+4+h(n)$ $h(n) = 7n$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = (7)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ Now we know that $h(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = -2(0^{2})+(5)(0)+4+h(0)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = (7)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = -2(0^{2})+(5)(0)+4$ $f(0) = 4$